<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Game Started by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927324">How the Game Started</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Beginning of D/s Relationship, But it stays in his pants, But only because he bellows a lot, Crowley (Good Omens) as Columbia (RHPS), Crowley wears a corset, Hair-pulling, Human AU, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Probably not mature but I wasn't sure, RHPS cast Drama, Rocky Horror Picture Show References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley plays Columbia on a local RHPS cast. The theatre owner lives under the stage and doesn't like to be bothered.</p><p>Shoehorned into Kinktober Prompt: Corset</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How the Game Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo! Crowlumbia! Director wants you downstairs!”</p><p>“You know I fucking hate that, right?”</p><p>“Yep. S’why I do it!” </p><p>Crowley groaned and flipped off his cast mate as they snickered at him. BeeZee never really cared, figured equal opportunity offenders meant everyone, not just the audience. They flipped him back and went back to running the spotlight as he walked past. He gently shoulder-checked them. “Good thing I’m not performing tonight, I guess.”</p><p>“True, why the fuck are you here, anyway? And in costume? It’s enough of a pain in the ass when you <i>have</i> to wear it, why do it on understudy night?”</p><p>Crowley adjusted his sequined corset, pulled a bit on his ribboned shorts, and did a saucy spin showing off his long fishnetted legs. “Because I am sexy as hell and you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, at least you didn’t do the make-up. Ok, get downstairs before they send someone else looking for you.”</p><p>Crowley left, giving his corset a little twist and shimmy, making sure it was straight. He headed downstairs to the backstage and green room areas. The cast had been in the theater for ages, performing Rocky Horror every Saturday night. It was a proper theater, something out of the ‘40s; movie screen, full size stage, mezzanine, theatre boxes, and a full underbelly. They had lucked out when the owners let them in the first time, and the cast knew it. They could have been kicked out any number of times as the theatre changed hands over the years. They were only allowed to stay because they cleaned it afterwards, and always polite and grateful to the owners. </p><p>A few months ago, the theatre had changed hands again, and the new owner was an odd one. He lived in the theatre, for one. Had set up in a hallway that had a couple of small rooms and one massive green room. For another, he kept meeting with the cast before the show and imposing new rules, most of which were common sense, but some of which were a bit strict for a Rocky cast. The new owner also wasn’t fond of the cast, he was cool and cordial with the directors, but only actually had a good rapport with Crowley. </p><p>Crowley wasn’t in charge of anything, but he’d been on cast the longest. He was technically well past performing prime, but he was the best damn Columbia ever, and everyone knew it. He’d seen at least four different owners before this new one. Everyone had thought that the new guy, Mr Fell, would be a pushover, or at least really easy to work with. He was soft spoken, old fashioned, kind of a hermit. He liked reading and drinking tea and being comfortable. But he was a bit of a bastard. Fell had come to Crowley initially to learn more of the theatre history, and Crowley had that down pat.</p><p>Crowley’s pumps echoed down the hallway as he got closer to the green room where the director was hiding. He ran his fingers through his naturally red hair (and boy did audiences love his hair), and stepped inside. </p><p>“You know that’s unreasonable, boss.”</p><p>“I am aware, but he’s already retired for the night, so just … do it like normal and we can talk to him about it tomorrow.” The director saw Crowley walk in and gave a small smile. “Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right?” </p><p>The other cast mates, Transylvanians who didn’t have much stage time, grumbled. One left muttering that he would talk to him now as he walked out the door. Two others followed him, looking embarrassed or guilty. Crowley watched them go and then turned back to the director, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>“Crowley, I’ll ask you to go by. You’re the only person he seems to talk to instead of at.”</p><p>“Well, we’re almost the same age, not like all you kids running around.” Crowley grinned and set off a mock salute before he walked back down the hallway, turning down towards Fell’s area just in time to watch his cast mates walk into Fell’s rooms. Crowley slowed down, stunned that they had been invited in.</p><p>Fell had a half door leading into what he used as a foyer, and the top half was open as Crowley walked up and started to knock on the flat-top of the bottom half of the door. His hand froze and his eyes went wide as he heard Fell bellowing. It was clear that his cast mates had <i>not</i> been invited in, they had just walked in when he heard phrases like, “How dare you”, “These are my private rooms” “Get out”. The cast members came sprinting out of Fell’s rooms, flinging open the half door and squeezing past Crowley who was frozen in place, fist still up to knock, shaking slightly. He looked into the room and saw Fell standing in the doorway past the entry room.</p><p>“Mr Crowley, glad to see SOMEONE still has the barest of manners, get in here.” Mr Fell’s volume had lowered to a yell. He waited, eyes on fire, looking at Crowley.</p><p>Crowley opened the half door, stuttering. “Yes, sir.” He closed it behind him and walked to a spot that Fell was pointing to, in front of him. They were standing in what was both a sitting room and bedroom, and while Fell was still in view from the door, Crowley was not. He swallowed nervously and still stuttering, began to apologize. “I’m sorry, sir. They were told, told not to disturb you.”</p><p>He tried to explain what they needed, but was still stuttering nervously under Fell’s glare. Fell barked out, “Spit it out, I don’t have all night, I was preparing for bed when those uncivilized heathens came barging in!”</p><p>Crowley wrung his hands nervously and tried again with no success. “Hands at your sides and speak, boy!” </p><p>Crowley was starting to panic, his stutter got worse and his eyes started to tear up. Fell noticed and moved swiftly, putting his hands on Crowley’s biceps and rubbing a bit, ducking his head to look him in the eyes with a placating smile. "Hey, hey, sweetheart, I'm doing this for THEM, they deserve me yelling and being angry. Not you, never you. What do you need, love?"</p><p>Crowley took a deep breath and was finally able to stammer out what the cast wanted. Fell nodded at him gently with a smile before stepping back to raise his voice again. "Fine. Go tell them to continue as they are used to. I expect you back here immediately, we have more to discuss about this. You have 60 seconds. Now go."</p><p>Crowley blinked and <b>ran</b> out the door. His cast mates were just around the corner, cowering. Crowley started whisper yelling as soon as he could see them. "What the fuck were you thinking?! You were TOLD not to do it because the director saw me and knew I'd do it AND because I have a good rapport with him. HAD a good rapport. What the fuck were you thinking?!” He was repeating what Mr Fell had said when they heard his voice bellowing again.</p><p>"Mr Crowley, you are running dangerously low on time!" </p><p>Crowley hissed through his teeth and told them, "As soon as the show and cleanup are done, get the fuck out of here. Have cast meeting somewhere else, just RUN. I'll do as much damage control as I can."</p><p>Crowley went back inside, closed the bottom half of the door, and they whispered at him, "Call us later, let us know you're still alive." He nodded as Fell yelled, "Shut the door and get in my office." He looked at them, nervously and angry as he slowly shut the upper half of the door. </p><p>Fell pointed to the same spot in front of him, and Crowley went, confused. “Hands at your sides, please.”</p><p>The redhead did, and cocked his head, still confused. Crowley opened his mouth to ask what was going on and Fell put a finger to his lips. Crowley did that half eyeroll/look around confused thing before landing back on him and closing his mouth. </p><p>Fell slowly stepped closer, holding Crowley’s eyeline. “You had a very odd reaction to me earlier. You may have been afraid, nervous, confused ... but your pupils were rather wide. We are going to play a game, my dear. A colors game. If I ask you what your color is, you have three options. You may say Green, which means you are fine with whatever we are doing.” Fell’s hand stuttered across the sequins of Crowley’s corset. </p><p>“You may say Yellow, which means you have questions, are nervous or uncomfortable, or you are in pain.” At this, Fell gave a small squeeze over the corset into Crowley’s chest, earning a small gasp. </p><p>“Or, you may say Red, which means stop everything immediately, you are done playing the game completely.” He dropped his hand completely from Crowley’s body.</p><p>“You are permitted to use Yellow and Red at any time you feel the need, in fact I demand you do. Those three colors are the only words I will respond to, which means you may say anything else you want with no consequences or effect.” He circled behind Crowley and stepped close, hands resting lightly on his hips, coming close to his ear. “Now that you know the rules of the game, what is your color?”</p><p>Crowley blinked a few times and let out a slow breath. “Green.”</p><p>Fell gripped and squeezed his hips firmly. “Excellent. There is one more rule. You, will call me, Sir. I rather liked hearing that from you, my dear boy.” He stepped flush against Crowley’s back, still holding his hip with one hand as the other gently fisted in Crowley’s hair, pulling his head back. Crowley felt Fell’s erection against his right cheek and his breath against his ear as he whispered. “Now, we let the game begin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, Please tell me if this is crap. This is based on a dream I had a while ago, and I can't tell if it translates well or if I am trying too hard to make it work. Also, I had no freaking clue how to title this. I am a mess. I am sorry.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>And yes, I skipped Kinktober 20 to get to 21, but 20 is being written, it's just a WIP :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945246">Anal, Angel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Damn%20This%20Alien">O Lord Damn This Alien (IneffableAlien)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>